Bane, a Pokeboy Story
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Avoid if A-You aren't willing to read lemons, B-If you neither understand pokeboys nor are willing to gain what is essentially a new fandom, or C-Vaguely kinky stuff disgusts you. If you are still here, i hope you enjoy the tale of Bane.
1. Bane

_Uh-huh. Another random story. This time, a Pokeboy story._

Disclaimer-Don't own pokemon, pokegirls, pokeboys. Don't read this if you don't understand it, unless you're used to being confused. And don't flame me if you read it and find you don't like it. Not that I care, I'll flame you back.

Bane, a Pokeboy Fanfic

It all began on that day, for Sephy. The days before had been normal. She was quite a successful tamer, having four powerful pokeboys.

She didn't know what would happen when she travelled through the forest.

What she would never have expected was what happened.

* * *

She was walking through trees, the afternoon sun blazing down, blurred and separated by the trees.

Sephy had just stopped, for lunch and maybe a short taming with her Fantasy, Awaiamaru. She didn't look like she'd just done anything, her pretty face unmarred by sweat, her dark blue hair clean and glossy, and her deep blue eyes glistening with a sense of victory. She wore a long black travelling cloak over a navy blue shirt and skirt, as well as a belt holding five pokeballs.

She walked out of the trees, into what wasn't quite a clearing, but wasn't really a part of the forest. The trees covered it a little, some shade provided, and the grass was growing properly here, where just enough sun reached it for it to grow properly.

Three pairs of eyes were watching from the shadows across the clearing. Only one pair were visible, glowing bright gold.

Sephy saw them, and stopped.

"Who's there?" she called.

A man stepped from the shadows, golden eyes glowing, long black hair reaching to his shoulders, yet not covering a short pair of antennae that came out of them. Behind him, two pairs of insectile wings were seen, like those of a butterfly, with hypnotic eye designs upon them. He was wearing a long black trenchcoat, and there was a belt around his waist holding a pistol of some kind and a long katana. He was not even six feet tall, maybe five foot eight, but radiated power.

Other than that, he was wearing nothing. His cock was huge, even not erect.

Sephy's breath caught in her throat.

Butterfly wings, huge cock. Golden eyes. Short antennae.

This 'man' was a Chou, one of the most feared pokeboys of the world, a deadly killer that seduced, raped and devoured. They were known to work in numbers, the most enjoyable of victims being passed on to their friends for them to rape.

The two other shadows walked out from beside him, revealing themselves as two girls. The first had green hair and eyes, and she was wearing a green shirt and a belt with a single pokeball, but nothing else, her cunt open to the air. She was taller than the Chou, six foot. She was looking to her feet, the sides, anywhere but at Sephy.

The other had purple hair, and purple eyes. She wore nothing, her shapely figure open as she stood unashamedly, her gaze meeting Sephy's. She carried a bag over one shoulder, and also had a belt with one pokeball. She was shorter, only five foot, and younger.

Both of the two were beautiful, curvy figures like images straight out of a horny males fantasy.

Sephy had bigger problems. Namely, defeating the Chou before it raped and killed her. She didn't think about why two girls were with him.

She grabbed two pokeballs from her belt, throwing them out.

One was blue skinned, foxlike, with fox ears and a long, fishlike tail. He was an Aquishi. His name was Mizu.

The other was a Pengguling, named Ishimaru. He had rusty red armour plates, standing tall with slicked back hair.

The Chou sighed, and pointed his hands at them.

The ground beneath them bubbled black, shadows rising up around them, engulfing them entirely before they could react, and hardening so they could not move.

The shadows fit their shape perfectly. If it weren't black, you would not be able to tell anything was wrong.

The Chou sighed again.

"You know, I'm not like most of my kind. I don't like unnecessary pain for anyone." he said, his voice musical, hypnotic, compelling. Behind him, the two girls picked pokeballs from their belts and opened them.  
"I am Bane. I hope you'll understand that I do this to save them the pain of a very slow death."

The pokeballs opened, one revealing an imposing, metallic thing, actually a battlemech owned by a Mechwarrior, who sat inside the cockpit.  
The other revealed a horned, devilishly winged pokeboy, with spidery legs upon his shoulders. An Impurity.

The shadows around Sephy's pokeboys rippled, moving a little, the shadows revealing once again the spot on their chests above their hearts.

They still could not move.

The Mechwarrior pointed one 'arm' at Mizu, the Impurity pointing a single finger.

A bolt of energy shot from the Mech, spearing through Mizu's heart and killing him instantly.

At the same time, a shadowy blast was fired through the air, striking Ishimaru's heart and killing him as well.

The two pokeboys looked upset about it, at least.

The two girls held up their pokeballs, returning the two almost in unison. The green haired girl still wouldn't meet Sephy'sd gaze. The other one still did the opposite, staring at her, her eyes now watering, maybe in sympathy.

Without warning, Bane, the Chou, was suddenly in front of her.

Sephy barely had time to register her friends deaths, nor time to realise that Chou weren't normally that fast, before one hand closed around her throat, and lifted her into the air.

"I'm sorry." said Bane, his words somehow beautiful, as he was, in a way. "I have a mission I must accomplish. I am sorry for your pain, and more sorry for your death."

In that moment, everything Sephy knew about Chous, their history, their habits, ran through her head.

She spat in Bane's face.

He wiped his face with his other hand.  
"Maybe not. I like you." he said, the way he spoke drawing her voice in. "What's your name?"

Somehow she couldn't help but answer.  
"Sephy." she said, choking the words out. She sounded rough, uncultured next to his voice. His fingers loosened, maybe realising how much pain she was in.

"Sephy. Hmm… I think I shall call you Sapphire." he said, mulling it over in that wonderful voice. He ran his spare hand down her side, a claw tearing her cloak, shirt and bra with no effort. They fell to the ground, her breasts revealed. They were not overlarge, but certainly not small. Her figure was wonderful, much like the other two girls. His hand ran down, under her skirt, cutting her panties as well. They fell to the floor as well. Both her cunt and her ass were now open.

Bane let go of her, and she fell to the floor gasping for breath. She regained it, quickly enough, and stood.

Bane was on the other side of the clearing again, between then two girls.

"You know," he said, his voice thoughtful. "I have a lot of control over my abilities. Ask Emerald here, she knows." he said, gesturing to the green haired girl. She was looking at Sephy now, her eyes glistening with tears, but hope within them.

The ground at Sephy's feet began to bubble black.

She opened her mouth to scream.

In an instant the shadows rose up, engulfing her, fitting to her body perfectly, pouring down her mouth, her nose, shadows pushing their way down her cunt, punching their way into her ass, stretching inside her.

It felt good.

But it hurt.  
Like.  
Hell.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't move even a single muscle, the hard, gooey substance holding her in place as it pushed at her insides.

She felt some of the shadows split, moving deeper inside her and staying there, and some of the rest moved, leaving only her arms, legs and head covered, cold air blowing on her body.

Warm lips closed over her nipples, tongues licking at them.

One was slow, sensual, attentive, the other harder, faster, more aggressive.

Sephy was just realising that that really did feel great, when something thrust into her.

She thought the shadows were painful.  
It was huge, making ever nerve in her vagina light up in a torturous mixture of agony and pleasure.

And she still couldn't move, just staying still as two tongues played with her breasts and an oversized cock pushed deep into her. She came quickly, long before he did.

Then, the shadows melted away from her as the people around her backed away.

Sephy fell forwards a little, and looked up, exhausted.

In front of her was the Chou, Bane, his erect cock over ten inches long. Next to him were the two girls.

"Welcome to me harem, Sapphire. This is Emerald," said Bane musically, pointing to the green haired girl, "and Amethyst." pointing at the other girl.  
"Follow me now. If you try and escape me, the shadows still inside you will kill you." he said, speaking as if he was passing the time of day, and not giving a threat of death.

He turned and left, Amethyst followed him. Emerald reached down for Sephy's hand, and pulled her up. She gave a small smile, and went after Bane.

Sephy followed them.

* * *

Out of the forest, on the edge of a large cliff, almost green from all the foliage on it. It curved around, forming a bay in the shape of a crescent, against which the sea gently pushed. A path led from the forest edge down the side of the cliff, wide enough to walk without fear of falling down below.

Bane, Emerald and Amethyst walked down it without a backward glance.  
Following them, they eventually reached the bottom of the cliff. There was a small beach, with white sand. In the cliff behind her there was another path upwards, leading to what looked like a large open space in the stones, with a group of caves leading off.

Bane walked up there, and into the larger of the two caves. He came out a minute later, accompanied by three people.

One was a pokeboy, a nearly nine foot tall wolflike creature, black furred with golden eyes. A Fenrir. Another was another human, her stomach distended, pregnant. She had red eyes and black-red hair. Her face was arrogant, strong, beautiful as all these girls seemed to be. The third was a girl, a very young girl, maybe three years old. She had red hair and golden eyes.

"Sapphire, I think I should introduce you officially to the group. Please, let out any pokeboys you have with you." said Bane.

Next to him, Emerald and Amethyst, who had walked to him while Sepgy looked at the three new figures, opened their pokeballs again.

The Mechwarrior reappeared, this time without the mech. He had shoulder length black hair and green eyes, a wonderful face. He had a black cloak, a white shirt and white shorts. He wore a black metal gauntlet on his arm. He bowed.  
"Welcome, Sapphire. I am Akira." he put an arm round Emerald, who smiled slightly.  
The Impurity grinned, flexing his wings.  
"Hello. My name is Kagemaru." he said, holding Amethyst around her waist.

The red haired girl spoke next.  
"I am Ruby. This is Kiba," she said, indicating the Fenrir beside her. "And this is Opal." she said, picking up the young girl.

"Sapphire, please release your pokeboys so we can meet them." said Bane again.

She did, opening three pokeballs.

The first was an orange haired pokeboy with red eyes. He didn't look anything special, but in fact he was a Chibi-Ryu, the powerful dragon-morphing pokeboy.

The second was a Quetzu, the winged snake pokeboy, with huge wings, and a long tail. His scales glittered blue in the sun.

The third was a Fantasy, the bright white holy poleboy famed for a dislike of all shadow, dark and ghost types.

"This is Kaen, Hanemaru and Awaimaru." said Sephy, pointing at the Chibi-Ryu, Quetzu and Fantasy in turn. "That is Bane," she said to them.

Awaimaru stared at him, and then turned to Sephy, almost begging permission to attack. She shook her head.

"Welcome, Sapphire, Kaen, Hanemaru, Awaimaru. I am Bane, and this is my home, and these girls are my harem." said the musical words of the Chou, pointing at Emerald, Ruby, Amethyst and then Sapphire as he said harem. "My mission is simple. Most Chou's seek merely death for humanity. I do not. I dream of days when pokeboys like you and I can take our rightful place as rulers. We have more power than humans, it seems only right we have the right to rule. I will not lie to you, I killed your brothers, the Aquishi and the Pengguling. With that deed, terrible as it was, was necessary to bring Sapphire here safely, and I did not want to kill her."

In the blink of an eye, Awaimaru was behind Bane, a golden sword to his neck.  
"Murderer. Shadow-kin." said the Fantasy.

Bane dissolved into black butterflies, one reappearing behind him as Bane, who held his katana to his neck.

"I do not wish to kill you, Awaimaru. I want as many of my brethren to survive to see a new order as can. Agree to join me or die here."

Awaimaru looked for a second like he would rather die, and then nodded when he saw Sephy's fearful eyes.

Bane smiled, and removed his weapon, stepping back.

"Sapphire, I welcome you to my harem. Awaimaru, Kaen, Hanemaru, I welcome you as well, as the first to taste true freedom." said Bane.

Awaimaru shook his head to clear it.

His words twisted around you, tying you up, drawing you in. He seemed like a wonderful person, a hater of violence and a lover of peace and freedom. Much of what he said was true.

Trikko save them all.

* * *

_Chapter end._


	2. Discovery

_Hello again._

Bane 2-Discovery

"Sapphire. Wake up." came a voice.  
Sephy remembered who it was instantly. She woke up completely, her mind crystal clear. It was Bane.

"What is it?" she asked.  
Bane threw down a bag beside her. She looked, and saw inside some clothes. Not to mention her communicator.

"A rally call has been initiated." said Bane. "The other's are already listed as missing. It would make sense for you to remain trusted as long as possible. Go and attend the call. Return here within four days, do not try and escape. If you are not back in that time, I will have to kill you. The shadows are still within you." he said, his voice lilting, his resolve clearly not.

Sephy nodded.  
"Good luck." said Bane.

* * *

Sephy felt very strange, travelling with her clothes again. You wouldn't think a week would be enough to change your habits.  
And she was nearly at the site of the call.

When she arrived, someone immediately found her and brought her into a room. There, someone began talking to her. A government official.

Also in the room was a golden furred pokeboy. He was wearing a state uniform.  
"Miss Sephy." asked the official "This call has been put out after reports of a Chou in the area. Have you heard anything?"

Sephy was suddenly very alert.  
"No." she said.

"Have you had any dangerous encounters?"  
"Two of my pokeboys were killed." said Sephy, the memory making her wince.

The official sighed.  
"I'm sorry for you." he said. "Do you have any information about the Chou?"  
Sephy was quiet.  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell us?" said the official, excited.

Her next comment brought him down.  
"No, I cannot."

"Sephy, we're going to have to keep you here. Give me your pokeballs."  
She did, sighing.

He led her to a cell, and she went in.  
"We should have cleared this up in a week."

A week? She thought.  
She only had four days.

* * *

_Four days.  
It's been four days._

…

_Will it hurt?_

* * *

It had been five days.  
Sephy was in her cell, wandering what was going to happen to her.

When the guard outside collapsed dead.

Bane came to the door of her cell, opening it.  
"Come with me." he said, his voice level.  
She stood up, walking out of the door, seeing dead bodies around, and one, whimpering guard in the corner.

"Can I trust you, Sapphire?" asked Bane.  
Sephy nodded.

Bane tossed the pistol to her.  
"Kill him." he said, nodding towards the guard.

Sephy swallowed, and fired the gun.  
The guard collapsed, dead.

* * *

"Bane… said I should talk to you." said Sephy, entering one of the caves.

Emerald nodded, sighing.  
"You found out?"

Sephy knew what she meant. The 'shadows' that should have killed her at least a day before. She nodded.

"He won't kill anyone if he can avoid it." said Emerald with a smile. "He cares."

Sephy wasn't convinced. It showed.

"You don't believe me." sighed Emerald. "A few years ago, a girl called Pearl was bought into the harem. She found out about this, and left. Bane didn't stop her. If you want to go, you can go. Any of us can. But why would we? Bane cares, and really, is what he wants so wrong? The survival of the fittest?"

Gods help her, it made sense.

"Sapphire, what's your real name? Sephy, wasn't it. Bane chooses his girls carefully. We all have a lot of ancestry from pokeboys. We seem to age slowly, as well as the odd eye colours you may have seen. Well, we fit in with him. He could live for hundreds of years, and if other people like us are any indication, so could we. My name was Emery. Twenty years past Bane took me as his." said Emerald.

Sephy was shocked.

"He gave me my name, a sign of my new life. For weeks, I thought of myself as Emery. I didn't want this. But, after that, I came around to his way of thinking. None of this is so wrong. He is right. He loves us. I am not Emery any more. I am Emerald." said the girl. "The question is, are you staying? Or are you going to go to Bane and tell him that you are his? Are you Sephy, or are you Sapphire?" said Emerald. "Make a decision. Good luck."

Emerald turned from Sephy, looking deeper into her cave.

Sephy stood, and left the cavern.

* * *

"Emerald told me more about you." said Sephy quietly. "She told me about Pearl, about everything."  
Bane nodded.  
"Then are you staying?" he asked.

"I have one question first." said Sephy. "A suspicion. Pearl, did she really leave?"  
"Of course."  
"No." said Sephy. "You killed her. It's the only thing that doesn't add up. If she had left and told the authorities, you would have been hunted down. You had to kill her. As you will have to kill me, if I leave."  
"You're right." said Bane. "I killed her. And it killed me. I don't want to kill any of you. Please, are you staying or not?"  
"My answer would not change whether my life was in danger or not." said Sephy.

She sat down.  
"I am yours." she said.

She flipped up the skirt she wore, showing her cunt.  
Bane smiled at her, clearly beyond glad at her decision.

He turned, pushing her onto her back, and then slipped into her, slowly.

It hurt. How could it not?  
But he thrust slowly, his hand caressing her body. He paid as much attention to her needs as his, and it helped, the pain far outweighed by the pleasure crashing through her body.

And it was Sapphire, not Sephy, who felt it all.

* * *

_Woo! Took me long enough._


End file.
